Clean Slate
by Betty Elms
Summary: How much are you willing to sacrifice for love? Jasam, Lusam, AliciaLucky angst.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Clean Slate**

Rating: Not sure. So far it's G. I am not inclined to write, but love to read, NC17 stuff We'll see.

Summary: This is a work-in-progress (I promise to finish it if even one person asks me to) so all I can say is this: What would you do for someone you love? What would you do for the sake of it? What would you do in the name of it? What wouldn't you do? It's all about sacrifice. This has Jasam, Lusam, Lucky/Alicia.

Disclaimer- I don't own them, though I wish I did.

C L E A N S L A T E

"Sa-a-m?" Alicia mumbled. It was almost 3 in the morning, but she saw Sam's name on the Caller I.D. Lucky groaned. He wanted her to hang up already. Alicia sort of laughed. "Shut up, it's my sister. Go back to sleep."

"You go back to sleep" Lucky slurred in a sleepy daze.

"Shh... Sorry, Sam. Do you have any idea what time it is?... Sam?"

On the other end of the line, Sam could barely keep her voice straight as she said, "Ali... I need your help. Please meet me tomorrow morning."

Alicia was worried now, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll have breakfast. Just the two of us, okay."

What's this about, Sam?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Sam-"

"Don't worry. No one's dying." Sam tried to smile through that one, hoping it would worry Ali less. One of them had to be calm. Alicia couldn't believe her ears. Sam said 'no one's dying'. Sam hated the 'figure of speech' that Alicia was so fond of saying whenever she would try to play things down. So much had happened in the last several months. Her life had been so different and now, she had a sister. "Apologize to Lucky for me, ok?" Sam continued, "Tell him I'll make it up to him."

Alicia nudged Lucky. "Hey, grumpy. Sam said she's sorry for waking you up. She said she'll make it up to you."

Lucky's eyes stayed shut, but he grinned and said, "Hmm, strawberry pancakes."

"You know she can't cook."

"Neither can you."

"Oh, go back to sleep." Alicia said. She heard Sam giggle at the other end of the phone. "So, tomorrow, we'll have a breakfast date."

"Thank you Ali. Goodnight." Sam bid.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"I love you."

Alicia hung up the phone. She snuggled next to Lucky.

"Everything fine with Sam?" Lucky asked.

"Yes. It's kind of a sister thing." Alicia answered.

"Well, I've got a work thing in a few hours."

"Don't slam the door on your way out. A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"You're so sweet to me baby." With that, they kissed and fell back into slumber.

Several hours later, Sam ran into Lucky at the elevator of Alicia's apartment building. Lucky saw the exhaustion in Sam's eyes despite the make-up and the smile to cover it up.

"Morning Sam," Lucky greeted.

"Lucky, good morning. Going to work so early?"

"They've got me on a new case and I haven't got much help with extra man power because of the-- so it's extra hours instead for me." Lucky tried to be honest with his answer without treading into delicate territory. He realized Sam was aware of it anyway and was also being careful with her words, "I won't keep you. I got a hot date with my sister."

"Bang extra loud on the door for me, will ya'. Ali kneed me in her sleep last night. Maybe you can figure out what she dreams about – she won't tell me."

"I'll try, I can't promise that I'll tell you if she does tell me."

"Well, then, you best make sure there's a strawberry pancake breakfast for me in my near future," Lucky said. He looked at the shopping bags she was carrying. Obviously she didn't have time to stop by the Pottery Barn so breakfast must have been in there and a delicious smelling aroma was emanating from the smaller Dean and Deluca bag. "Could it be?"

"Maybe... " Sam said playfully.

Man was he hungry for a little home cooking. He winked at her and waved goodbye. On his way out the apartment building, he second guessed the wink he just threw at Sam. She was his girlfriend's sister, newly discovered or not, but they looked so much alike, identical twins after all. Sometimes he found himself inadvertently flirting with Sam, forgetting that it was Sam and not his Ali. Secretly, he had always harbored an attraction to Sam, which explained his attraction to Alicia, but had she not come along when she did and had Sam been a free woman... he stopped himself. He had a lot of work ahead of him and if he screwed up, Sam could end up getting hurt worse than anything she'd been through these past months.

"It's only a headache," Jason insisted.

But what began as a headache soon escalated into a full blown health crisis. Sam and Jason's life had completely changed. Jason was different. She was happy for him. But he was different. Back when it was a headache, Sam and Jason where soul mates. they still were, Sam thought. Back then nothing could tear them apart, Sam thought. Back then, Sam thought of nothing but Jason. Now, Sam can only think of Jason. It was the only thing she could do. Everything for Jason. It was the only thing she could think of. The only thing to do.

"Miami. One way." Sam said to the conductor.


	2. Chapter 2

C L E A N S L A T E

CH 2 Choices

"Jason, I love you" were Sam's last words to Jason. She never thought she would have last words for Jason so soon in their life together. She was supposed to have a lifetime to compose that sentence. She was going to be a great-grandmother when she would have to say those last words. When Sam left the General Hospital, she bid farewell to Monica and Allan. She waved goodbye to Emily who was busy with a patient, and then had one last coffee with Alicia. No one, with the exception of her sister, knew that she wasn't coming back after lunch, nor the next morning, or any time after that.  
Sam looked out the window of a train going straight as far south as it would take her. Maybe she should've taken a plane to the other end of the earth. Anywhere but Port Charles is too far and yet not far enough. Sam was right. She had too many second thoughts filling her mind. She swallowed a couple of sleeping pills and waited to fall asleep. She would've taken the whole bottle if it meant she wouldn't have to wake up until she was looking at a flock of pink flamingos. She wouldn't have to think about Jason. She wouldn't be tempted to turn around. Instead she would be staring at a white light. Death never solved anything, just ask Sonny Corinthos.

Sam opened the door at Kelly's, had a quick look around. She found herself doing that the whole day. She didn't realize she was still standing in the doorway.  
"Sam"  
Sam turned around, "Ali. " Ali saw on her sister's face all the weight of the world. For some reason, she could always tell when Sam's tears were going to well up. She cupped Sam's face with both hands. "Let's get a table, shall we"  
They sat and were promptly served by Mike.  
"Just coffee?" Mike asked, "How about a nice juicy buffalo burger. On the house. It's new"  
Sam smiled, "That sounds great Mike. Can I take a rain check? I just had lunch with Jason"  
"How is Jason?" Mike inquired.  
"He's doing a lot better. It was for only a couple of days of observation this time. He's coming home tonight, actually"  
Ali looked at her. Sam was doing a good job pretending that she wasn't about to disappear. But they were sisters after all. Ali had done the same. Albeit, she wanted to leave. There was nothing worth staying for in her old world. She had a great love with Victorio in Greece. But he turned out to be nothing like what Jason was to Sam. It was only several hours before when Sam dropped the bombshell. She was halfway through her eggs benedict – the only breakfast item she knew how to cook, courtesy of Lucky. Sam had barely eaten her bacon.  
"Ali, I'm leaving town and I need you to cover for me, just once, for Jason." Sam had said to her in one breath.  
"You're leaving? When?" She asked.  
"Today. After lunch"  
"Ok. Where to"  
"Alicia… I'm going away. I'm not coming back, and its better that you don't know where I'm headed. I don't really know where myself actually." Sam said, hoping her inquisitive little sister wouldn't ask anymore questions. But who was she kidding.  
"Sam," Alicia said, looking straight into Sam's eyes, "What are you doing"  
"It's for the best"  
"Running away? That never"  
"Solved anything?" Sam interrupted. "You did"  
"That's different. I was running for my life," Alicia stood up and put her plate in the sink.  
"Just do this for me, Al." Sam said, with exhaustion in her voice. She had been fighting for months. Fighting everyone and everything. First Jason, then Sonny, the "families", then the Quartermaines, then the PCPD and the FBI. She had nothing left. The resolve in her was depleted. If she was going to beg, she would do it. For this, she was. "Please don't ask me anymore questions." She said, nearly tears.  
Alicia turned to her, "Sam. I just found you. You're my twin sister. How often does that happen? And we actually get along. I've finally found a life somewhere and I'm so happy. Now you're telling me that you're leaving. You tell me you don't know where and you're never coming back? There's a better way to fix this"  
"There isn't. Either Jason dies or I die if I don't leave. It's the only way… And no one can know about it. No one Ali. I know you and Lucky have been moving pretty fast. He's a great guy. But he can not know, you understand"  
"Understand? I haven't even agreed to it. Isn't there another way? Let's call Lucky. He would know. He'd find a way. God, he's Luke Spencer's son, after all"  
"He's also bound by the law. It's funny. He was the one who gave me the idea"  
"What? He told you to disappear"  
"Not in so many words. I ran into him at the hospital last week. We talked for a while. You're not supposed to know this, but that special assignment he's been on? Well he's been assigned to Jason's case. I'm not supposed to know either but I knew that's why he was there. He was expressing his frustration at Jason's case and the mob war. He said that the only way Jason will go into witness protection is if he had nothing to keep him here, in Port Charles. If I wasn't on Durant's hit list, Jason would have cooperated a long time ago. But Durant's a relentless sonofabitch"  
"With a bitch of a daughter," Alicia added.  
Sam laughed a little. "So you see," Sam began.  
"I still don't, Sam. I've never understood anything Jason has done. If he doesn't love you anymore, Sam, why won't he just cooperate? Is it Sonny"  
It was painful to hear. 'He doesn't love you anymore.' It was painful to know it in her heart, but to hear it was a different story, especially coming from him.  
"Jason doesn't love me the way he used to, not anymore. But he knows that he did. He knows because I told him. He knows by the way I am around him. He said he could see why the old Jason loved me and why he loved me so much. But…" Sam began to cry, "He can't feel it. He can't go back. He said he tried, but that was all he did. That was what he was doing when we all thought he had recovered from the first time he collapsed. When we all thought he was back. He says he still cares about me. Everything about him is back you know; especially the loyalty; everything except the man who loved me. That's why he's keeping his mouth shut; because his only way out will put a lot of people in prison – including me"  
"Sam. I am so sorry"  
"Jason is being released later today"  
"That's why you're leaving today"  
"Yes. At the last possible moment"  
"But he's gonna come after you. If you were going to flee you should've left days ago"  
"He won't come after me. That's why I bothered to tell you"  
"What is it Sam"  
"Ali, Jason won't come after me if he doesn't know I ever left."

"Oh, great. Can I come by and see him?" Mike asked as he poured a cup of coffee for Sam and Alicia.  
"Actually, I'll call him and tell him to meet me tonight here. He's been craving burgers all week, what with all the hospital food. He can try your new buffalo burgers." Sam said.  
Sam looked at Ali.  
"As long as you try some too," said Mike, "Alicia maybe you can bring Lucky over and make it a double date"  
"I'd love to but Lucky is swamped at work," Alicia replied, "He gets absolutely no help these days. So it's just me and my reality show tonight"  
"I can't believe you watch that crap," Sam quipped.  
"You should try watching it sometime. You might like it." Alicia answered back.  
"Well, I guess just Sam and Jason tonight. I'll save you a table," Mike said as he went back to the kitchen.  
"Thanks Mike." Sam and Alicia said in unison.  
"You ever make Lucky watch that show you watch, the ballroom dancing one?" Sam asked.  
"He likes it thank you very much. He even has a crush on one of the contestants. Anyway, he'll be at work tonight. So there won't be a problem on that end"  
"Are you sure? If he's at work, there's a chance that"  
"I can handle it, Sam. There's nothing to worry about"  
"Good. I will always be grateful for what you've done"  
"Thank me when it's done, sister"  
The bell rang, indicating that someone was entering Kelly's. Mike emerged from the kitchen. He saw the patron coming in. "Oh, hi Elizabeth," he said from across the room.  
"Hey, Mike." Liz said back. She saw Sam at one of the tables. She wasn't at work today and didn't have a chance to see Jason, but she knew he was being released today. She approached Sam's table. "Hi , Sam"  
Sam looked up. "Actually, that's Alicia"  
"Hi," Alicia said. She was less than annoyed. It was probably because Liz had broken Lucky's heart.  
"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, Sam. Alicia"  
"It's okay. It's kind of funny when that happens." Sam said. She was going to miss Liz.  
"I just. Sometimes I can't tell you two apart." Liz said.


	3. Chapter 3

C L E A N S L A T E Ch3

Jason turned the light on in the bathroom. He splashed his face with water. Then he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was spent. Even after a night of lovemaking, this was unusual. He cracked the door open and checked on Sam. The opening in the doorway allowed a sliver of light from the bathroom fall across the darkened bedroom, creating enough light to illuminate Sam, who was asleep on their bed. Her naked body was barely covered under the sheets. The bedroom was still warm. Looking at her exquisite body - Jason wondered how he found himself with such a sexy, beautiful woman; a woman who loved him with every fiber of her being. It was almost too much. It was dangerous. He looked at her and he felt one thing - what he always felt when she showed how much she loved him - guilt.  
His hands began to tremble slightly. This was fast becoming way too familiar. He flipped over the top cover of the toilet tank. There it was, taped on the underside of the cover, the prescription from Dr. Hopper. No one knew of the extra medication he'd been taking. No one needed to know, certainly not Sam. Not after everything she had been through. Sam had done nothing but stand by his side this past tumultuous year. She patched him up. She risked her life and freedom for him and if Durant gets his way, she was facing time in prison - a long time. Sam protected Jason and now it was his turn to return the favor. He was only the love of her life.  
Jason swallowed several pills. Dr. Hopper instructed him to take a couple at a time, but the time between Jason's these occasional headaches and the worsening tremble in his hands were getting shorter and shorter. He wondered how long before Sam found out about this secret he had been keeping from her. Weeks had gone by and she didn't suspect a thing. At least she never let on that she knew.

He went back to bed. He put his arms around her and pulled himself closer to her. He may not love her the way the old Jason had, but he loved things about her. Maybe it was enough. She was physically perfect. He loved that mountain of hair that she could never seem to keep away from her face. They got along. There was something about her. He didn't think playing along would be difficult and he saw himself falling for her eventually. Eventually.

It wasn't difficult until this morning. They were talking about their future plans. It looked like the only viable option was to leave Port Charles and never be seen from again.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Sam was surprised that Jason even suggested it. But Jason was full of surprises after his health problems. Sometimes she felt like she barely knew him. He sure acted that way towards her. Even after he regained the love that he had for her, Sam was never quite convinced that he really did. But he was trying. He wasn't running away from her like he had at first. She told herself that the love was there, he just had trouble recognizing it.

Sam was in danger of going to prison. He reasurred her that he was never going to let that happen, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe, Sam. You know why he's doing this."

Durant had it in for anyone in Sonny Corinthos' circle but especially Sam and Sonny. Even after Jason and Sam cut all ties with Sonny, Durant was not going to let them go so easily. Carly was dead. Durant was not going to give up.

"It wasn't our fault, Sam. You did nothing wrong."

"But we were there, Jason. You would do exactly what Durant is doing if I was killed, you know that Jason?"

"Of course I would," Jason said. He made a fist and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Bathroom. Is there something wrong?"

"Just...," Sam looked down.

"Everything is fine, Sam." Jason said and left the room.

Jason let the water run in the sink as he sat on the toilet - waiting for the pills to take affect.

In the kitchen, Sam stared at the bowl of cereal she had been eating. The flakes had gotten soggy. She dumped it in the sink and washed her bowl. She went up to the bathroom door. She heard the water running. She turned the doorknob and found it locked, just as she expected. The old Jason never locked the door.

"We need to talk." Sam said so softly that Jason could barely make it out through the noise of the running water.

"I'll be out in a second." Jason got up and turned the faucet off.

But Sam didn't wait.

"Jason do you love me?" The tone of her voice had changed. She had steeled herself for this. Jason reached for the doorknob and tried to find the right answer.

"I love you Sam." He opened the door. "You know that," Jason finished. He put his hands in his pockets. The pills had not taken effect.

"Jason..." Sam reached for his hands. But he kept them in his pockets. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

ch4

Sam tossed and turned in bed. Strange beds. She had not slept on one for so long. Funny, how it never bothered her. The broken box springs; the indentations made by bodies that laid there before her; the itchy blanket; the stiff linens; the lumpy pillows. That was the worst. Out of frustration, she kicked it off the bed. Strange beds never used to bother her until Jason. However, maybe it was not the strange bed after all that kept her from sleeping, she thought. It was Jason, not the bed. Jason was the reason why she was desperately trying to sleep on a strange bed in the dingiest room above Kelly's. It was Jason's fault that she was still in Port Charles in the first place. She wanted to leave town, get away from Sonny and leave her baby up for adoption. It was he who made her see that she wanted her baby after all, only to lose it in the end. _Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? _She told herself to stop. It was not right for her to think that way - blaming Jason even though he was the reason for everything in her world. Maybe that was the problem, she admitted. She loved him. She still loved him. She still loves him, despite the fact that he was a different man. It was as like loving someone and one day realizing it was the other twin.

Sam finally gave up hope of sleeping and left the room, grabbing a paper clip on her way out. The hallway was dark. Mike must have turned off the lights - leaving a couple of night lights to light the way, she thought. She did not mind the dark. Maybe Mike can use the money he is saving on electricity to buy a decent bed - at least a new pillow. ; something to hold on to while alone in bed.

She reached the end of the hallway. As always, the door that opened to the stairs leading down to Kelly's was locked. No one had access to the key except Mike. Nevertheless, Sam did not need keys. She unfolded the paper clip that she found in her room and proceeded to pick the lock in two seconds. She still had the magic touch. She whispered "thank you" to herself. It was something her father used to say and had taught her to say when she picked her first lock at 9 years old. "Give thanks to those who give to you," her father reasoned. He gave thanks to a lot of people's money as well.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw a shadow darting back and forth on the bottom of the staircase. By the angle of the shadow and light, she could tell it originated from the kitchen. She wondered who could be there at this time of night. It could not possibly be Mike. She never saw a man run out of his place of employment faster. She reached the bottom of the stairs without the shadow noticing. Her instincts had once again kicked in. From the very first moment she walked up the stairs, she had automatically made note of all the creaky spots on the wooden steps and committed it to memory.

She was crouched behind the front counter when it dawned on her. What was she doing? Mike was her friend but it was only a cafe. Sonny could rebuild the place in a week with his money. It couldn't possibly be one of Falco's goons. Jesus Falco blew into town like a tornado and for the past year, was systematically dismantling Sonny Corinthos's business in Port Charles. With Jason leaving him and Durant on his ass 24/7, Sonny did not have a chance against Falco. She and anyone who might be a target knew that the new gangster in town was very careful. He would not send one guy to torch this place. They always came in threes, unless of course it was Rex Falco. He was Jesus' brother and as Jason was to Sonny, Rex was Jesus' right hand man. He had a reputation for being vicious and worse, he was unbelievably disarming - be it firearms or one's own emotional defenses. Sam met him once and she saw what Alicia had been so drawn to and why she ran for her life. Alicia had known him by an alias back in Greece, Victorio. Sam tied her hair back. There was no turning back - she was there and she had to do something. She tightened the tie around the hospital scrub pants she had been using as pajamas, the ones she found in Jason's hamper, and crawled around the counter. In the dark, she felt around the drawer under the cash register. Bingo.

"Keep your weapon next to your money," Sonny had told her once. It was back when Sam loved him. Looking back, she could not believe she ever had feelings for him. Stupid girl, she thought. Before Jason's health breakdown, she often wondered how Jason really felt about being with one of Sonny's left overs. She felt disgusting.

Sam kept the safety on the handgun. She was not ready to be charged with murder, again. She did not pull the trigger of the gun that killed Carly. Falco's thugs had caught them. Jason was incapacitated with pain. His headaches had started again, but much worse. If only she had gotten him to the hospital sooner, the doctors could have done something to help him. Although she and Jason had cut their ties with Sonny, she learned that day that they could never really leave the mob, unscathed. Falco's men left it up to her to save Jason. Carly was not going to betray Sonny. There was no question that Sam would have done anything to save Jason, but Carly's life was on the line. She hated her, but she was not going to let her die. However, before Sam could say anything, Carly spoke up, "Let them go."

"Carly?" a bewildered Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

Carly looked worriedly at Jason, who was lying in a lifeless heap in the corner of the cell that had been their home for 3 days. Falco's men had not even bothered to restrain him he was so weak. "Let them go," Carly barked at the men, "I'll tell you anything you need to know if you let them go. You are wasting your time. That little tramp doesn't know anything. And Jason can't even remember his name. He's Goddamned braindead!" Normally, this was a cue for Sam to pounce on Carly, but she knew how the wheels were turning in Carly's scheming mind. Instead, these two women shared a look at once grateful, stoic, and understanding. Sonny made a waste of us two, Sam thought.

While Sam and Jason were dragged out of the cell, bound and blindfolded, Sam heard Carly shout, "Sam, you keep him safe!" Sam screamed for Carly before she was knocked out. Two days later, Emily broke the news to Sam at General Hospital. Sam was waiting for Jason to wake from his coma. Carly was dead; shot in the head - point blank - one bullet. Her body was found at the docks where Sonny frequented. Carly had kept her mouth shut for the first time and it killed her. By this time, Sonny had secluded himself from almost everyone he knew - except for his men. No one could get to him.

Sam swung around the back counter into the kitchen and up behind the man casting the shadow.

"Hands on your head," Sam ordered.

The man did as he was told. A moment later, he said as he turned slowly, "Sam?"

"Lucky?" said Sam, surprised.

Lucky looked at her - a little speechless. He thought he was alone. Where had Sam come from? Moreover, in her PJ's. Sam put the gun down.

"Hi, Sam. What are you doing here? With that gun?"

"Sorry. I thought it was... someone else. And this rusty old thing?" Sam said, looking at the gun.

"Rusty? I feel a little inadequate with you waving that gun around. It's bigger than mine… it's bigger than you."

Sam smiled. Lucky could always make her smile with his wry sense of humor. He smiled back. She had been emotional in the weeks since she moved out of the penthouse and Lucky had given her something to smile about for the first time. She could not help but think of Carly's murder when she looked at him. He was the reason why she was not rotting in prison instead of standing in the kitchen of Kelly's.

"I couldn't sleep," Sam explained, "what's your excuse, coppah?"

"Work."

"Normally, I'm no advocate for workaholism but in your case… Lucky,"

"It's just some paper work. Boring," Lucky interrupted. He knew what she was going to say but he did not want her gratitude. He did not feel like he deserved it. "I got hungry and decided to make myself a sandwich. Then I was held up at gunpoint by a really cute lady in her jammies. I don't know though, you know. I think she might be a ghost and walked right through the walls."

Sam whipped out the paper clip. "Never met a lock that didn't want to open up to me. I'm a good listener."

"Maybe you should stop there. You forget that I'm a cop."

"Spencer, I'm appalled. You're father must be very disappointed," Sam remarked.

Lucky knew that she was kidding, but it stung a little. He had been feeling useless as a cop and especially now, working under the rampaging Durant. Being Carly's cousin, Durant enlisted him to help reign Sonny in, along with Jason and Sam. Everyone blamed Sam for Carly's death. They all thought she betrayed Carly to save her own skin, but he believed Sam. And he found the man who shot Carly. The problem was, the man who was convicted of killing Carly was a fall guy. Rex Falco had gotten away with murder scott free, again. In the past, he was able to save Alicia from Rex. And although he failed to avenge Carly's death, at least Sam was free and it was all he could hope for. The fact that she looked so much like Alicia never went pass Lucky. He had to wonder at times, why he went to extremes. His own father questioned his motives.

"Son, that dame looks a hell of a lot like a certain female friend of yours. Don't forget that they're not the same person. Alicia couldn't kill a fly. Sam on the other hand... you never really know with her, with her past." Luke had said to him.

"Yes, they are two completely different individuals. I see that very clearly dad," Lucky replied angrily. He could not believe even Luke suspected Sam. He knew it was hard for his father to watch his Aunt Bobbie grieving so badly, but that was not a good enough excuse for Lucky, "You of all people should be able to believe that a person can overcome the sins of their past."


	5. Chapter 5

Clean Slate ch5

The kettle whistled, startling Lucky. Sam took it off the stove and poured the boiling water in the coffee press. The boiling water mingled with the fresh ground coffee set off an aroma that filled the kitchen.

"You are just like my father. He never misses a chance to remind me of my Spencer genes," Lucky said.

"That really was a joke you know," Sam said apologetically. "I didn't mean to imply that being a Spencer meant being unlawful."

"Maybe that's what it really means. Even if that's not what you're saying." Lucky said, thinking about Sam's plight.

"I don't think I ever got to thank you properly for what you did for me and Jason. I'd be in jail if it weren't for you. You risked your career; for someone you barely know, on top of that."

But Lucky knew her more than she thought. He thought about her more than she realized. She really did remind him of his father, Luke. Tough and relentless in their pursuit of what they wanted, be it treasure or justice or love. "I just stood up for what was right," he replied.

"Lucky, that's exactly what makes you a Spencer."

He smiled a little at her. Lately, when he thought of his relation to his father, it was always in a negative light. But here was a woman who was almost a little female version of his father - sexier of course. He looked at the grilled-cheese sandwich he had made for himself and was embarrassed by his lack of manners. His mother would have slapped his head for being so thoughtless. "Would you like a grilled-cheese sandwich, Sam?" he asked.

"Mm. That looks good. Yes. I would love a grilled-cheese sandwich, Spence." Sam said eagerly.

He turned the stove on and began assembling the sandwich. Meanwhile, Sam poured coffee for both of them. They sat in the kitchen and silently devoured their meal.

"Midnight snacks are really bad," Sam said.

"They sure are," Lucky responded with his mouth full. "Sam?"

"Spence?"

He opened his mouth, the sandwich still in his mouth.

"Gross."

"That'll teach you to call me Spence."

Sam laughed, "Okay... Spence."

Lucky groaned.

"I swear, that was the last time. What was that noise you just made anyway?"

"I don't know. It's either an old man or an old dog."

Lucky looked at Sam, taking the last bite.

"You are so different from Ali. It's amazing to see the same face with a completely different persona. I mean, I just watched you eat that sandwich in a way I could never imagine Ali would."

"She is a bit delicate. It's weird seeing her and-"

Lucky watched some bread crumbs on the corner of her mouth waiting for it to fall on it's own. But he couldn't take it anymore and reached out to wipe it off.

Lucky's sudden touch stunned Sam.

She continued, a bit embarrassed, "Sorry. I get sloppy when I'm hungry."

"No worries. It's a bit of a relief. Ali's such a neat freak. And eating with her is like eating with Nicolas. I end up watching them half the time - just awed by the way they eat."

Sam laughed again, "I know! It's like a show. I tried to get her to eat craw fish at Loos Gnaw and she practically ran from the restaurant."

"You took her to Lisa Gnaw? That creole seafood shack?"

Sam nodded her head.

"On Hollow Road?" Lucky continued. "How do you know about that place?"

"Jason and I were out on his bike and we decided to go as far as we could... before everything that happened."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Well, lately it's kind of the elephant in the room everywhere I go."

"Sam, I hope you don't think that I was avoiding you or being insensitive lately. When Ali told me what happened with you and Jason - I figured the last thing you need-"

"It's okay, Lucky. I've come to terms with it... maybe not. The reason I'm down here in the first place was because I couldn't sleep, but it's hardly because of that crappy bed upstairs that's keeping me awake."

"Why don't I go upstairs with you and we can trade beds. I barely use the thing."

"Lucky..." Sam looked down trying to hold her tears back. Lucky's selflessness towards her as of late had really made an impression on her and it hit her hard. True generosity and selflessness was always hard to come by throughout her life. It had made her wonder about Laura Spencer and she wanted to meet the woman who raised such a child as Lucky. As happy as she was for Alicia's relationship with him, she began to develop the uneasy feeling that her spoiled bratty twin might not be good enough for a man such as Lucky. She was surprised when they got together. Sam had always thought that _she_ was more like Lucky's type. But as always, she kicked herself for even thinking that way.

"You don't have to do that," Sam said.

"I insist."

"We're gonna make a lot of noise dragging your bed into my pathetic little room"

"Okay, that is a bad idea now that I think about it. Here, take my keys and drool on my pillow all you want. I swear, the linens are clean. I've been sleeping at Ali's lately."

"Lucky, that is really too much. I can't."

He grabbed her hand and forced her to take his keys. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Lucky... thank you. Okay."

"Alright. Now go. Go before this coffee wears off and I change my mind."

"I'm gonna help you clean up."

"No. Go upstairs."

"Fine. Here you go." Sam handed Lucky his keys back. "I won't be needing these."

Lucky looked at here confused.

"I've got my paper clip," Sam said and winked at him.

Lucky watched her leave the kitchen and laughed silently to himself. That girl.


End file.
